


H2OVanoss | 70和100（GTA V AU,V/D,PWP）

by hhhaara



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss-Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, GTA V AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhaara/pseuds/hhhaara
Summary: 關於一個很值得思考的問題：70美元和100美元的服務有什麽不同？





	H2OVanoss | 70和100（GTA V AU,V/D,PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> *車震注意！  
> *在玩gta時總是在考慮這個問題，有一天終於忍不住寫了出來  
> *相隔已久，不知道自己寫的什麽了，請見諒xD

Evan在紅燈時掏出手機漫不經心地看了眼時間：23：12。車上的電臺開的不夠大聲，幾乎淹沒在眾人熱烈的交談中，他跟著偶爾能在談話聲間隙中聽到的音樂用手指敲著方向盤。海邊吹來的風不見得能緩解車裏的悶熱，他把手機放回兜裏，在聽到行人燈一瞬而變的指示音，他踩下油門，突然，他瞄到下一個路口街角的人影。

“大家……我想你們應該要下車了，”Evan在路中間停下車，幸好已經接近半夜，海邊這塊除了某些夜間工作者之外沒有太多居民出入；“Evan你個小混蛋搞什麼鬼？！”Tyler大吼，被點名那位笑笑，坦白道：“我今晚真的不太想去酒吧，你們玩的開心。”Brock點頭表示理解，立即推開車門下車，就在這時他掃到有個人靠著路燈，頭頂昏黃的燈光打在他身上就像舞廳裏的投影。同時下車的Brian發出瞭解的口哨聲，完全明白為什麼小貓頭鷹想要讓他們散步去酒吧。Tyler還賴在車上不走，明顯聽到Brian的聲響反應過來，一邊朝那邊張望一邊嘴裏念著坐在駕駛座上的：“講真的？你為了這麼個小丑扔我們下車，忍心讓我們度過沒有你在的夜場節目？”他翻了個白眼：“我不在更好，不會妨礙到你把妹。”隨口而來的罵粗和關門聲混雜在一起，Evan向他們揮手。

說實話他並不確定，只是當他抬起頭看到的那一瞬，心跳像和行人燈發出的可通行的嘀聲同步了一般，讓他不自覺舔了舔嘴唇。Evan按下了喇叭，靠著燈柱的人頓了一下，走向副駕駛。

穿著黑色背心，短褲的Delirious慢悠悠拉開車門坐進來，他看了眼眾人離開的方向又看回Evan，咧開嘴笑道：“好吧，50，70，100，你選吧。如果你純屬拿我當幌子打發掉不想去的活動，那我也不介意兜個風。”

Evan開了車頂燈，他在努力辨認對面人的眼睛顏色——其實是什麼顏色沒有很重要，只是挪不開視線，是很漂亮的藍色。“……70和100有什麼區別？”他又舔了舔唇，緩緩啟動車子。他避開了朋友們走的方向，向左轉去。Delirious輕笑：“你自己試試看不就知道了？”他頓住了，像是那種開車菜鳥為了專心開車而不能思考要說什麼一樣，把車開回剛剛相遇的街邊，轉進巷口，停在淺綠色樓房下的停車位。

他看倒後鏡時忍不住去看鏡中的人——臉上帶著笑意，還等著他的答復。“如果你這樣說，那我就都試試好了。”他停好車，將電臺關掉。

不知是過於好笑抑或是過於驚嚇，Delirious像是被噎到，Evan繼續說：“先來個100的怎麼樣？”

在Delirious摸摸索索的時候，他盯著他手臂的紋身，頭頂燈不夠亮以至於他只能看到一團墨漬而不能仔細欣賞。他被搭在肩上的手嚇回神，跨坐在他身上的人挑了挑眉，沒有多說什麼就伸手去拉開Evan的褲鏈。

他的手探進布料放在那細腰上，因為下身動作，Delirious湊得很近，幾乎貼緊；鎖骨近在眼前，他想都沒想張口就咬，犬齒在上面輕輕磨了磨，留下一道道紅腫劃痕。令穿著黑背心的人在耳邊發出了小小的呻吟，隨後抓住了Evan的手腕，“不准親，不准咬”

他想大概是他有點兒瘦弱，絲毫不能阻止自己的手在他腰際胡亂遊走。“這是大眾規矩還是你的？”“我的”Delirious哼哼，鬆開手，緩慢又曖昧地移到手臂上扶著。Evan還是覺得太熱了，本來夜風就吹不散什麼熱度，趴在自己身上的人在他耳邊吹著濕又熱的氣息，更讓他覺得熱。

“名字？”“Delirious”他肩膀上傳來含含糊糊的聲音，他笑了，是個有趣的名字，又重複了一次，讓音節在舌尖打轉，低沉地落到耳邊，惹得Delirious微微顫抖，扶著手臂的手壓得更緊。每一次起落，他都能清楚感受到自上到下抽插的力度大小。說實話他在問出那個愚蠢問題時就有在想，區別到底是時間長短還是力度什麼的。

比起追究這個問題的答案，他覺得錢花在了更值得的地方：粘膩的呻吟帶著吞咽唾液的細微聲響，喘息幾乎要透過布料灼燒他的皮膚；重重地坐下時，總是一陣顫慄，牽引出喉嚨裏舒服的哼叫。Evan忽然覺得他像家裏養的貓，被輕柔撫觸時會發出咕嚕聲，這麼想著他抬起一直放在Delirious大腿上的左手——沾上了汗以至於有點兒潮熱，沿著頸椎往上，指尖磨著發根，來回輕撫，而身上人的又一次落下，不經意重劃到G點，緊緊收縮了一下，他幾乎要繳械，微微低頭咬了那紅通通的耳尖，他這才留意到小巧的黑色耳釘，此前完全陷進那雙眼眸，在海洋裏看出調情意味。

“E-Evan……”Delirious終於抬起頭，他也栽進越攀越高的情欲中，迷蒙著雙眼，喘息的同時帶出了含糊在呻吟中的詞句。被點名的人扶著腰的另一只手握得更緊，以至於對方在一片漿糊的意識中分神想那虎口上的繭和會不會留下指印。“你怎麼知道的？”他弓起腰，黑色背心差不多被汗濕透，貼在胸前，隨著他的動作，將受刺激硬起的那點送上前，Evan樂於接受這份美味點心，接著移到Delirious的脖子，在那個紋身下嘬出屬於自己的痕跡；昏暗不足以讓他看清，於是大部分都是從感受中來，他能感覺到對方起落的頻率在加快，自己也被牽著接近高潮。

Delirious的手挪到Evan的小腹，將他的上衣卷起，他知道自己也接近了，這麼做只是避免把對方的衣服弄得一塌糊塗。再深深下坐，他全身都繃緊了，連那處也收縮得更猛，Evan將全部泄給他，他仰起頭，熱液噴灑在對方小腹上，而後再細微的觸動都讓他顫抖得更加厲害，閉上眼那刻，一直停在眼角的淚花落下了，在發間滾動鑽到Evan的指縫。

“我聽到……他們這麼叫你，”Delirious慢慢緩過來，悶了好一會才回答，聲線裏還有著情欲的餘溫，尾音裏的那點抖動像夜風吹落了一片葉子。“下一輪你可以多喊兩聲，”Evan側頭親吻他的眼角，“你知道的，那對我很管用。”意外地得到對方的輕笑。

他沒敢坐起，裏面盛著太多液體，他甚至不敢考慮接下來會是什麼樣——一般來說，從來沒有人會叫兩輪，至少他沒遇到過。或許他們不應該在駕駛座上進行，起碼也到寬敞點的後座去。Delirious思維越飄越遠，直到耳垂被舔舐，舌尖擦過耳釘，他哼哼出聲，體內的性欲就像往平靜的湖扔石頭蕩起漣漪一般重新激起；他上身往後拉開一點距離，豎起一根手指壓在Evan唇上:“嘿，不准親，不准咬，我可沒忘”話語裏帶著笑意，“不，你確實忘了”Evan也笑起來。

他倆對視了一陣，誰都沒有說話，任由彼此的呼吸交纏於這點微不足道的距離間，徒增曖昧。情不自禁地，Delirious的手指輕蹭，再往下挪，曲起抬高了對方下巴，然後推著自己把雙唇壓在另一雙上，幾乎同時他閉上眼，將他所謂的規矩拋諸腦後；Evan像等待這一刻已久，比他更急切地索取，放在後腦的手扣緊，偷瞄到對方的睫毛都在微微顫動，他哼出笑來，Delirious的舌尖滑過上齶時感受到來自喉間的震動，他的手指攀到亞裔青年的脖頸，又撫上臉頰；唇齒間的分享抽取了太多空氣，這帶著鹹味的海風讓他錯覺他們在海裏因瀕死而互相爭奪氧氣，他甚至失去了平日裏的聰明做派，想不明白一個親吻裏為什麼會有著從未出現過的感覺。Evan在放開他前扯咬他的下唇，但Delirious以舌尖勾過分開時帶著的絲線回敬。“這不算違背規矩什麼的。”他的臉通紅滾燙，怕這麼近都能夠感受到熱度，Evan捏了捏他後頸，“你說了算。”

第二輪來得比他們想得要快，根本沒有界限可言，比起第一輪，像是摻和了更多成分在裏頭，而他們隻字不提。Delirious想起來還沒開始時的那個問題，雙手撐在Evan大腿上來讓自己的起落不要過猛。他的腰有些發軟，往下坐的時候並不能很好地把握。那個吻像是讓他害羞了，他咬起自己的唇，小心翼翼不泄出破碎的呻吟。Evan不得不承認Delirious的小聲吟叫非常性感，將計就計在他下坐時挺腰，恰巧重重擦過G點，如願聽到對方抖著聲線喊出自己的名字。

儘管有一會兒了，但高潮過的身體始終敏感，只戳弄G點幾次，伏在肩上的Delirious叫得比之前更大聲些，不斷深吸氣再連動身體顫抖著呼出來，Evan一直停在腰際的手遊移摸到突起的胯骨，他的拇指沿人魚線按壓，得來的回應是下身被狠狠夾了一道。他知道他快要到了，手上便卡著腰幫他起落得快一些，Delirious感覺到大腿根部有汗液沿路滑下，積聚到腿窩，他估計膝蓋會在皮質座椅上壓出紅印，走路發軟，而睡醒一覺全身一定無比酸痛。在越來越靠近的高潮來臨前，他深吻上Evan的脖子，吮吸著附在上邊的汗還有那過快的脈搏。又一次，他還是沒放過Evan的上衣，多多少少沾上了一點，模糊一片的意識忽地清明了一些，他將唇貼緊對方的，讓他用舌頭感受自己餘勁未過的敏感，在唇間呻吟著他的名字，求他給予什麼。

他不想睜開眼，不想去掏出手機看過去了多久，他的臉頰貼著Delirious的，帶著高熱的喘息吐在耳廓，聽到對方模糊的愉悅聲響，過了好一陣，Delirious像是終於說服了自己似的，在Evan懷裏扭頭去尋找可以用來清潔的物什。擦乾淨Evan小腹上的混亂後，他開始慢慢撐起自己，同時感受到粘稠液體滑動，熱度再次攀上臉龐，他有點不知所措。Evan抽了更多紙巾，隨著對方動作一點一點地擦去那些流出來的液體。等到處理得差不多，Delirious借著Evan肩膀做支撐點來起身，陰莖滑出穴口時他忍不住一顫，“我的天”他小聲嘀咕。

穿好褲子整理好自己後，Delirious看了眼車上的時間，已經過去差不多兩小時，視線挪回到Evan身上，他皺了皺鼻子抱怨道：“那我沒剩幾個小時能睡了”“要上班？”他點頭，說了一個酒吧的名字，如果Evan沒記錯，是原本今晚要去的那家；坐回副駕駛的人爬到他那邊摸出他的手機，拿過手機主人的手指解了鎖，給自己發了條短信：Hey:)

然後他把手機還給呆楞著的Evan，直接把錢揣好，連數都沒數，下車時他稍微晃了晃，對坐在駕駛座的人說道：“如果你想，可以叫我Jonathan。”

而Evan在他走出巷子後，才重新拿起手機，一邊將他的手機存到通訊錄裏，一邊想著明天要去那家酒吧補喝一輪之餘還要再問一遍70和100到底有什麼區別。


End file.
